


three am baguette

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Park Jisung, M/M, Park Jisung wants a Baguette at Three AM, Sweet Zhong Chenle, Zhong Chenle bakery boy, that is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Hyung.”“Yes, Jisung? Why are you calling me at three am?”Jisung pauses. He’s hungry, but what does he really want?“I want a baguette.”There’s a long sigh on the other side of the phone.“Jisung, might I remind you it’s three am?”* * *In which Jisung meets someone rather cute on his three am adventures, and gets that bread.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	three am baguette

Jisung is hungry. He rolls over onto his back, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He’s really hungry. 

So, he does what he always does when he’s hungry. He calls Donghyuck and asks him for food. 

“ _Park Jisung, I swear to god if you don’t hang up this phone right this second I’m beheading you tomorrow it is three am and I need my beauty—”_

Jisung hangs up. 

He’ll try calling Jaemin instead. 

“Hyung.” 

_“Yes, Jisung? Why are you calling me at three am?”_

Jisung pauses. He’s hungry, but what does he really want? 

_“I want a baguette.”_

There’s a long sigh on the other side of the phone. 

_“Jisung, might I remind you it’s three am?”_

“Yes?” 

_“You’ll have a tough time finding a place to buy a baguette at three am.”_

“Oh.” 

_“Although, isn’t that one bakery on fourth street open all night? That one you really like?”_

Suddenly Jisung’s night just got a whole lot better. 

“You’re right!” Jisung exclaims. Jaemin groans. 

_“Jisung, be quiet,”_ he chides. _“It’s still three am.”_

“Oops, sorry, hyung.” 

Jaemin sighs. _“All good, Ji. Be careful on the way to the bakery. Text me once you’re there and don’t walk with your earbuds in.”_

Jisung nods. “Sounds good, hyung. Bye.” 

_“Bye, Jisung ah.”_

Jaemin hangs up the phone. 

Jisung quickly grabs his wallet and keys, heading to the door of his dorm and quickly walking out. Luckily his dorm is right near the bakery, so it’s a rather short walk. 

He slowly pushes open the door of the bakery, listening to the quiet jingle of the bells above the door. 

The bakery is very nice, rather quaint. It has a light brown and teal color scheme, cozy and sweet. The wall art is of fields, lavender or wheat. 

Jisung inhales the sweet bakery smell, of sugary baked goods and warm coffee. He walks in and nearly trips over himself as he makes eye contact with easily the most attractive person he has ever seen in his entire life. 

Okay, maybe he’s being a little bit dramatic. But he swears his heart skips a beat. 

The boy is tall, with black, fluffy hair and a relaxed smile on his face. His lips are downturned but his eyes are smiling. Maybe that’s just how his smile is. Either way, it’s mad cute. His eyes are half scrunched into cute crescents. He just looks so soft. His lips look soft, his hair looks soft. Yet at the same time he has a sharp jawline, and strong cheekbones, and he’s undeniably _hot._

Jisung is so screwed. 

He shortly reaches the counter, and finds himself dumbstruck. 

“Hello!” The boy greets. Chenle, his name tag reads. “Welcome to Zhong’s bakery! How may I help you today?” 

Jisung has no words. Absolutely none. Every single word has left him. Jisung opens and closes his mouth like a fish. 

Chenle tilts his head in confusion and Jisung’s heart nearly bursts. He’s just so _cute._

“Uhhh.” 

“You good?” Chenle asks. 

“You’re cute,” Jisung blurts. 

Chenle’s ears turn a glorious pink, and the boy’s eyes widen in surprise. What the fuck. He’s so cute. 

“Oh, um, well, thank you.” 

“Oh, my god,” Jisung says, burying his face in his hands. Embarrassment washes over him. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No it’s, it’s quite alright,” Chenle says, ears having turned red at this point. 

They stand there awkwardly before Chenle clears his throat. 

“Um, what was it you wanted?” 

Jisung blinks. 

“I completely forgot,” he says honestly. “I saw your face and I completely just. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” He buries his face in his hands again. “I’m so sorry.” 

Then Chenle giggles, honest to god giggles. Jisung nearly starts crying. 

“You’re quite cute, forgetful boy.” 

Jisung’s entire face burns. “Oh my god.” 

“Can I get a name? Forgetful boy?”

“Uh.” 

“Don’t tell me you forgot that, too,” he teases. Jisung groans. 

“Jisung. I’m Jisung.” 

“That’s an easier name than forgetful boy, don’t you think?” 

Jisung nods slowly. He’s so embarrassed, he’s sure he’s the color of Chenle’s cherry red apron. 

“Hmm, maybe I can help you remember what you came here for, Jisung,” Chenle leans his head on his fist, resting his elbow on the counter. 

“Do you want sweet or savory?” 

“Um.” 

“Wow.” Chenle stands again. “You really have no idea.” 

“I told you! I …” Jisung groans, leaning forward and resting his head on the counter. “I saw your face and just forgot,” he mumbles. 

“Hm? What was that?” 

“Shut up, I know you heard me,” Jisung grumbles.

A hand lands in his hair, running through it. Jisung’s instinct is to shoot up but he keeps his head down, closing his eyes and sighing. 

Who would’ve thought. He’d find himself at three am with a pretty boy’s hand in his hair. 

His phone buzzes in his back pocket. Annoyed, he lifts his head, pulling his phone from his pocket to see a text from Jaemin. 

**_Jaem hyung_ **

_Park Jisung you never texted me to tell me you arrived_

_Did you get your baguette?_

“A baguette!” Jisung exclaims. “That’s right! I was going to have a baguette.” 

Chenle looks surprised at his sudden outburst, but smiles. “You were craving a baguette at three am?” 

Jisung falters. “Um, well, I mean. Yes?” 

Chenle giggles again. Jisung’s heart soars. God, he’s just so cute. 

“You’re cute, Jisung. I might just have to ask for your number,” he says with a wink. 

Jisung nearly passes out. “That would be swag.” 

Chenle snorts. “Swag?” 

Jisung nods. “Yeah, yeah, it’d be real swag.” 

Chenle laughs louder, bright and twinkly. “I haven’t heard someone say swag since 2016.” 

Jisung’s cheeks turn red. “Okay, look,” he grumbles. 

“I’m just teasing, Jisung. It’s cute, you’re cute.” 

“Stop calling me cute,” Jisung whines. 

“Why not? Can’t handle it?” 

“No!” 

Chenle laughs louder this time. It’s squeaky, like a dolphin’s. But bright and bubbly and it makes Jisung’s morning so much better and so much happier. His laugh is contagious, and Jisung’s can’t help but chuckle along with him. 

“You’re just too cute! Give me your number.” 

“My what.” 

“Your number.” Chenle holds his hand out, making grabbing motions. Jisung just unlocks his phone and hands it over, allowing Chenle to put in his number. 

“Did I really just get a cute boy’s number?” He wonders. 

Chenle snorts. “Did you mean to say that out loud?” 

“Say what outloud?” 

Chenle sighs, a cute smile on his face. “Nothing, Jisung. Here.” He hands back his phone. 

“Still want that baguette?” Chenle asks. 

“Um, I think I’m good,” Jisung says. “But thank you. I shall go now,” he says awkwardly. 

Chenle smiles. “One last thing.” He grabs Jisung’s hand and pulls him closer. He presses a quick kiss to Jisung’s cheek, then shoves him on his way. 

“Bye Jisung! See you around. You better text me.” 

Jisung simply nods, dumbstruck. He walks to the door in awe, prodding at his cheek, gently touching right where Chenle kissed him. Chenle kissed him! He just got kissed by the prettiest boy he’s ever met!

He can’t help but call Jaemin. 

_“Hey, Ji. Did you get your baguette?”_

“Hi Jaem hyung. I got something much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
